Cold
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: After believing his love was dead, Loki changed, not knowing that she was sent to Midgard by Odin, until something causes her to return to his side that changes him once again. Set during The Dark World. Rating may change. (50th story for FanFic!)
1. Missing You

**I know, why upload another story when I've got almost a dozen in the works, right? Well, the answer is simple...I can't get them out of my head, and it's driving me wonko!**

**I've never written anything like this before, in regards to Loki, so please be kind! I'm not even sure is anyone will read this, but anyway...**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Cold.

All she felt was cold and she couldn't warm herself. Something kept her from warming up.

She opened her eyes, and sighed as she lifted her face to the sun. So many years had passed since the day she was banished here.

Nothing could help her, and try as she might, she couldn't get warm.

She needed warmth. She craved it, and yet, it eluded her. It mocked her, as he did.

She frowned, and turned away from the sunlight. She would never feel warm again, not with him so far away.

Her body yearned to feel his arms surround her, and pull her close to him. To hear his voice whisper in her ear, telling her that he would never leave her, and yet he had.

He had watched her 'die', and she watched as he left her on the battlefield, unable to look at her body. She watched from afar, with Frigga's help, as he mourned for her, and slowly changed into a man, few could tolerate.

She had wished to tell him that she was not dead, but alive, but the plan was mute. She couldn't bring herself to go against Odin's wishes, no matter how much her heart ached inside.

She walked into the small cottage; she lived in, by the ocean, and sat down at the table. Another day on Midgard, another day alone, and cold. How was she going to make here in eternity with no warmth?

Feeling the tears fall down her face, she closed her eyes. She had to be strong. She had to be.

One day, he might discover the truth. One day, he would come for her.

She just had to hold onto the hope that Frigga would tell him.

She just had to.

She had to.

**~Asgard~**

Frigga sighed as she watched them lead her son into the court where her husband sat, ready to announce the sentence. Her heart tugged in her chest, as she watched her mischievous son stopped to speak to her.

She could see the coldness in his eyes, and her heart leapt towards him. She hated the man he had become, and it was all her fault. She should have told him the truth ages ago, but nothing could have been done.

She wanted to pull him aside after the funeral for those lost, and tell him that she was still alive, but Odin had placed her on Midgard, but actions never came, and neither did her words.

She stepped back, and glanced at her husband, letting him know that she wanted her son safe. She still loved him.

Walking back towards her chambers, she let her mind drift to the strawberry brown haired woman living alone like her son. So many things could have been done to prevent this, and yet it was just as it should be, or at least Odin thought so.

She moved towards her desk, and pulled out a small trinket, she kept as a reminder of that day.

The day she sent Loki's love away.

**~Flashback~**

_Frigga stood by the bed of a young woman, a woman she loved like a daughter, and sighed. The young woman had been injured in battle, presumed dead, by those who fought by her side, but Frigga knew she wasn't dead._

_She watched as the woman's eyes slowly opened to reveal the deep hazel eyes, which held so much pain and love._

"_Loki," She whispered, moving her eyes around._

_Frigga shook her head, and sat down next to the girl. "I'm sorry, my dear, but Odin has forbidden him to know." She whispered, brushing her hand over the woman's face._

_The woman's face dropped, and she shook her head. "Where is he?" She asked in a demanding tone._

_Frigga sighed, and bowed her head. "He is mourning you, my dear." She answered, sorrowfully._

_The woman's face shook, as tears filled her eyes. "He thinks I'm dead?" She asked, her voice frantic, and full of heartbreak._

_Frigga nodded, and bowed her head. "I am sorry, Christa, but Odin wishes that he never know."_

_Christa shook her head, and slowly sat up. "Do you know what this will do to him?" She asked, her eyes frantic._

_Frigga nodded, and sadness filled her voice. "I have tried to get Odin to see reason, but he doesn't believe that Loki should know."_

"_But why?" Christa cried, tears falling down her face. "Loki is the man I love, my lady, and he loves me." She added, as Frigga pulled her into his arms._

"_I know, my dear. I know, and someday, Loki will be told the truth, but not today." She whispered, holding Christa close._

_Christa cried, and cried, never letting go of the woman she thought of as a mother. Her love was being taken away, and there was nothing she could do._

_Hours later, she watched in a covered cloak as Loki mourned her death. She wanted to step towards him, and extend her hand to his face, feeling the warmth she so often felt as their skin touched, but Frigga had stayed her hand._

_She watched as Loki became cold and distant, especially towards Thor, and saw his envy because he did have love, and now, Thor had it all._

_She shook her head, and turned to Heimdall, who was standing in silence next to Frigga. "Does Odin truly despise Loki this much?" She asked, before Heimdall moved towards the bifrost._

_Frigga shook her head, and sighed. "No, my dear, he just feels that no matter how Loki feels about you, nothing will stop his nature." She answered, softly._

_Christa, who had been aware of Loki's true heritage, shook her head. "Loki would never hurt me, nor anyone else, or he wouldn't have before." She stated, lifting her head higher. "Odin will see the truth, and in time I pray you will tell Loki." She added, her head falling at the last bit._

_Frigga nodded, and captured her hands in hers. "I will tell Loki, when the time is right. I promise, Christa." She whispered, nodding her head. "In the meantime, I hope you will be safe in Midgard." She added, smiling, sadly._

_Christa nodded, and turned her gaze to Heimdall. "You were his friend once, Heimdall, please be his friend." She whispered, watching the watchman nod his head._

"_I will try, my lady." He whispered, bowing his head._

_Christa nodded, and sighed, turning her gaze towards the city which had once been her home. "I love you, Loki." She whispered, as the bifrost was activated, and she stepped through._

"_You didn't tell her." Heimdall whispered, watching Christa land on the other side._

_Frigga shook her head. "Not yet." She whispered, touching his arm, before walking away from the bifrost._

**~End Flashback~**

Frigga sighed, and closed her eyes.

It was time to call her back.

But how?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I will say, that I love, absolutely love Loki, in Norse mythology, and in the Thor movies, especially Tom Hiddleston! (Who I would love to meet one day!)**

**Anyway, depending on how well this is received, depends on when the next chapter will be up, which may happen next weekend or during the week.**

**Also, I'm a terrible speller at times, so if I misspell a few words, go easy on me. :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Friends

**I tried to make this chapter longer, but it wasn't with me, so the next one will be longer!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Christa lifted the mug of coffee in her hands, and slowly sipped out of the steaming cup. Her heart tugged in her chest, and she lowered the cup to the table, and slowly brought her right hand to her chest. As gently as she could, she tried to massage the ache away, even though it was pointless.

Ten years.

Ten years of living here, and still the pain of being separated from her love, killed her every day.

Standing up, she moved towards the back door, and stared out into the ocean. She had to admit. It was peaceful here. Heimdall always knew where she liked to go. One of the perks of being friends with the guardian of Asgard, she supposed.

She felt tears burn her eyes as she stared up at the sky. She felt his pain, even being separated from him. She felt his anger, loss, and again pain.

Reaching up, she tugged the gentle necklace, which rested close to her bosom, out, and held it in her hands.

"Please, he needs me." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Christa!"

She sighed, and slowly turned her head to find a young woman walking up the plank with a smile on her face. "Hey, Jane," She called, moving away from the door, with Jane following.

"Christa, are you alright?" Jane asked, closing the door behind them.

Christa nodded, and sighed. "I'm fine, just thinking about the past." She answered, offering Jane a cup of coffee.

Jane nodded, and sighed. "Thinking more about him, aren't you?" She asked, sitting down at the table.

Christa sighed, and glanced at her necklace, dangling around her neck. "I can't help it." She whispered, sitting across from her friend.

After living on Earth for a few years, Christa had met Jane Foster, a scientist, but a warm hearted soul. They instantly became friends, and after a year or two, Jane had discovered the truth. Well, it wasn't a huge leap, especially after Thor showed up the first time.

Christa had made Jane swear not to tell Thor about her, and that's when it all came to a head. No one needed to know there was another Asgardian on Earth, especially one so close to Loki.

Jane nodded, and looked up at her friend. "You do know that Loki was responsible for the siege in New York, right?" She asked, watching Christa, carefully.

Christa nodded, and fiddled with her mug. "I know." She whispered, refusing to lift her eyes to her friend.

Jane smiled, and nodded. "You really love him."

"With my whole soul," Christa answered, smiling, faintly.

Jane nodded, and bowed her head. "Love is strange." She whispered, with a laugh.

Christa chuckled, and shook her head. "You are one to talk, Jane. You love Thor." She remarked, pointer a finger at her friend.

Jane sighed, and nodded. "Alas, that's true." She whispered, a faint smile tugging on her lips.

Christa smiled, and bowed her head. "Are you having fun here in London, Jane?" She asked, sipping from her mug.

Jane sighed, and shook her head. "I have a date, later." She stated, shaking her head.

"A date?" Christa remarked, lowering her cup.

Jane leaned back in the chair, and shook her head. "It's been two years, Christa." She remarked, firmly. "And when he did come back, he didn't visit or even call to let me know." She added, with distress telling her words.

Christa sighed, and nodded. "I'm not judging you, Jane. I have no right to. It's just…you seem to be pushing yourself too hard." She remarked, softly.

Jane nodded, and studied her friend. "You should go to him." She said after a moment.

Christa shook her head, and sighed. "I can't." She whispered, shaking her head once again.

"Christa," Jane began, but stopped when she saw tears escaping from her friend's eyes. Standing up, she walked over to her friend, and gathered her in her arms. Holding her friend close, she felt her heartbreak, and inside, it killed her.

**~XXX~**

Christa followed Jane and Darcy and someone called Ian into the building, and the hairs on her arms stood up as something moved within her.

"Jane," She whispered, as they stood on a staircase watching something fall and then reappear later.

Jane turned her gaze to her friend, and studied Christa's expression. "Have you seen this before?" She asked, watching Christa shake her head.

"Not that I recall, but…" Christa began, shaking her head. "Something does seem familiar about it."

Jane grasped her friend's arm, and tugged her closer. "Asgardian?" She asked, watching Christa shake her head once again.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't say that. It kind of resembles the bifrost, but…only Heimdall uses it." She whispered, shaking her head.

Jane nodded, and walked with her friend, as they explored more of the area.

**~Moments Later~**

Heimdall turned his gaze from the sight, and watched as Thor walked away. Jane had disappeared from his sight, but that was not all.

He had to tell the Queen.

**~XXX~**

Christa moved her eyes over the area where Jane had disappeared, and her heart stilled in her chest. Where could her friend have gone?

She turned her gaze to Darcy, and shook her head. Darcy didn't know the whole truth about her, and that was a good thing. She only knew that Jane and she were friends, and had bonded over something very delicate.

She shook her head. Something was familiar. She closed her eyes, and walked out of the building. She had to contact Asgard, but how?

Lifting her eyes to the sky, she called out to Heimdall.

Hoping he wouldn't ignore like so many times before.

**~XXX~**

"Are you sure she is with the human?" Frigga remarked, with hope lining her words.

Heimdall nodded, and sighed. "As sure as I'm standing here, my Queen," He answered, formally.

Frigga smiled, and turned her gaze to the bifrost. "Thor will be going down there to find the human. I know my son." She whispered, nodding her head. "Make sure she is brought as well." She added, firmly.

Heimdall bowed his head. "Do you wish me to tell Thor?" He asked, watching Frigga slowly nod her head.

"Yes, but don't tell him more than you have to." She instructed, knowing this would not end well. "And keep it a secret from my husband. When she arrives, instruct someone close to take her to my chambers." Frigga added, watching Heimdall nod his head.

"Do you truly believe she will tame your son?" He asked before Frigga walked away.

"One could only hope." She answered, before disappearing from Heimdall's sight.

**~XXX~**

Christa held onto her friend as if life was hanging in the balance, and smiled, heartily. "Oh, Jane," She whispered, pulling back. "Where did you go?" She asked, as Jane smiled.

"I don't know. A cave of some sort, I'm not sure." She answered, quietly.

Christa studied her friend, and slowly shook her head. Something was different about her. She opened her mouth to say something when rain began to beat down around them. A circle surrounded them as the rain beat down, and Christa held her breath, as she focused on the person over Jane's shoulder.

Jane tilted her head to the side, and slowly turned around. She swallowed, and raced towards the man behind the pillow, leaving Christa behind, in the rain.

"Isn't that just like her?" Darcy exclaimed, looking at the woman beside her.

Christa swallowed, and slowly walked towards Thor, though something was telling her to run, but she had been on Midgard for so long, she wanted to know about her home…about him.

Jane was so close to Thor, and Christa bit her tongue, she remembered when that used to be her and another man.

Thor turned his gaze from Jane's, and swallowed as he caught sight of Christa. "Christa?" He asked, stepping from Jane to look at his old friend. "I thought…we all thought…"

She nodded, as his words stuttered. "I know." She whispered, bowing her head, not wanting to tell him why she was still alive.

Thor studied the woman before him, and his gaze locked on the pendant around her neck. "Loki…"

She jumped, and tears stung her eyes as she lifted her gaze to Thor's. "How is he?" She struggled to get out.

Thor sighed, and his face became stoic. "He's in prison." He stated, roughly.

She closed her eyes, and felt a hand on her arm. Opening her eyes, she turned her gaze to find Jane looking at her sympathetically. She nodded, and cleared her throat. "Do you mind turning off the rain, though?" She asked, changing the subject.

Thor smirked, and lifted his head to the sky, and in an instant the rain stopped.

She nodded, and heard Jane groan, before moving away from them.

She followed Jane, leaving Thor to choose where he wanted to go, and swallowed down her emotions. Loki was only mentioned, and already her heart yearned to see him.

What happened next appeared in slow motion for Christa. Jane was grabbed by an officer, and in an instant, a force extended and pushed them all back. Her eyes widened, and she raced towards her friend, only Thor beat her to it.

Lifting his face to the sky, he called for Heimdall, as he held Jane close to him. He turned his gaze to Christa, and nodded to her. "Come,"

She stood frozen for an instant, but nodded her head, and reached his side, holding onto Jane and Thor with all her strength.

In an instant, they were gone.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know I skimmed through this part, but I wanted to establish a friendship, and not dally on what happened in the movie because, well, we've all seen it!**

**Anyway, this is where things change from the movie.**

**Next Chapter: Christa arrives home, and is greeted by an old acquaintance. Loki feels something is close by, but what is it?**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. I'll Never Give Up

**Okay, when I started this chapter, I had something completely different in mind, but then Loki got control of me, and had me write it like this. I hope you enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Hands grasped her hips as she stood on the balcony, and watched the soldiers ready for battle below. She sighed, and leaned back against his chest, and lifted her eyes up to the sky._

"_Tell me everything is going to be alright, Loki." She demanded, straightening to turn to look at him._

_Loki sighed, and shook his head. The sadness in his eyes told her he wished he could tell her, but he knew better. "I can't, Christa." He whispered, shaking his head once again._

_She lowered her eyes to his chest, and placed her hands on it. "Then promise me to fight well, and live." She vowed, lifting her eyes to his._

_Loki swallowed, and lifted his right hand to caress her cheek. "I promise, if you promise the same." He returned, watching her smile her beautiful smile._

"_I promise, my love." She vowed, lifting her face to his, and sighed as his lips captured hers in a loving, warm kiss._

_No other man warmed her like he did. No other man set her blood racing as Loki with his dark hair, pale skin, beautiful blue eyes. Their mouths roamed over each other as they continued to express their feelings in one long passionate kiss, and both knew that this could be the end._

_Slowly separating, their breaths mingled together as their chests heaved from panting, and Loki placed his forehead on hers._

"_I love you, Christa." He whispered, in a shaky voice._

_She smiled, and threaded her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Loki." She returned, affectionately._

**~XXX~**

Christa wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood on the same balcony as the last day she had with her love.

It was a cruel joke to bring her here.

The doors opened, and slowly she turned around to face the mother of the man she loved. "Why bring me here?" She asked, in a demanding tone.

Frigga sighed, and approached her. "I needed your help, and I wanted to see if you would give it." She answered, truthfully.

Christa folded her arms over her chest, and glared at the queen. "Help with what?" She asked her voice cold.

"Loki," Frigga answered, watching the woman's eyes soften, and her arms drop to her sides.

"He believes I'm dead, my lady." Christa stated, after a moment. "What help could I possibly be to him?" She asked, shaking her head.

Frigga nodded, and approached her. "Loki is lost in a dark place, too dark." She began, her eyes filling with tears. "Odin hasn't realized his mistake, but I know that if Loki doesn't come back soon, then he will be lost, and the son I love, and man you love will be no more."

Christa felt her heart ache inside, and she clutched her chest. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, knowing that for him, she would do anything.

Frigga smiled, and grasped her arm. "Come with me." She answered, leading her out of the room. "Jane will be taken care of. Thor is looking after her." She continued, leading Christa down a back staircase. "I will have to go to them in a few moments." She added, as Christa turned her head. "That will give you time to talk to him."

Christa stopped, and her heart pounded in her chest. "Loki?" She asked, watching Frigga smile.

"Yes, the guards standing watch over him have been removed at my request. Odin doesn't know, and we must keep it that way for a little longer." Frigga answered, opening a back door. "He might not believe it is you, but you must make him see that it is." She added, firmly.

Christa slowly nodded, and closed her eyes. Turning to face the door, she opened it, and entered the room. The air turned cold around her, and she slowly walked down the stairs, feeling her heart warm the closer she got to the bottom.

In the distance, she felt her heart still in her chest. In the distance, she saw him.

"Loki…"

**~XXX~**

Loki frowned as he closed the book his mother had sent, and placed it on the table, before standing up, and moving to the back wall.

There was so much he could do, he laughed at that thought. There was nothing he could do.

"What a wonderful punishment, you've concocted Odin." He stated, with a dark chuckle.

He paused as his right hand flew up to his chest, and his brow furrowed. "No," He whispered, remembering the feeling of the warmth flood his heart. It had not felt this touch in ten years.

Ten years, oh, how time flew by.

Shaking his head, he dismissed the notion. It was the loneliness feeling for her. She couldn't be here.

She couldn't be…

"Hello, Loki."

**~XXX~**

Christa watched as his back stiffened, and slowly turned to face her. His blue eyes widened, and his usual pale skin became paler, if that was even possible.

She wanted to rush to him, hold him, kiss him, and love him. She wanted everything, but the power grid wouldn't let her.

"Loki…" She whispered, stepping closer, hoping she could pass through.

Loki swallowed, and shook his head. "You're not here." He whispered, stepping towards the window.

She tilted her head to the side. "I'm not?" She asked, lifting her hand to the glass, but pulled back.

He shook his head. "No, you're dead." He stated, holding her eyes. "What sort of devilry is this?" He asked, watching the tears fill her eyes.

"It's no trick, Loki." She stated, shaking her head. "I'm here, and alive." She added, her voice cracking at the last word.

He swallowed, and his eyes held silent fear and sorrow. "How can this be?" He asked, shaking his head, moving his head up and down.

She smiled, but it faded, as she waited to tell him. "Your mother brought me back." She answered, moving her eyes around.

Loki lifted his head a fraction, and studied her. "Mother…" He whispered, with a light scoff. "I have no mother." He stated, moving away from her.

She shook her head and reached forward, touching the grid, and jumped when it shocked her. She hissed, and jerked her hand back.

"Christa!"

She lifted her head, and saw him reaching forward. "You have not forgotten." She whispered, watching him smile, and bow his head. "As I never forgot you, Loki, nor have I never stopped loving you." She whispered, stepping as close as she could.

"I have not forgotten, but I am not the same man as I was before." He stated, firmly.

She shook her head. "Do you still love me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Loki's jaw clenched, as he held her eyes. "Never stopped," He choked out, lifting his brows..

She smiled, and the tears fell down her face. "That's all I need to know." She stated, backing up.

He tilted his head. "Where are you going?" He asked, a smirk playing on his face.

She smiled, as she turned around, and a playful gleam played in her eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here." She stated, walking away, leaving him behind with a smile on his face.

**~XXX~**

"I see I was right in retrieving her." Frigga stated as Loki sat in his chair.

Loki lifted his head, and stood up. "You could have told me she was alive." He stated, walking towards his mother.

Frigga sighed, and bowed her head. "Odin didn't want you to know." She remarked, hearing Loki's aggravation as he drew in breath.

"Odin!" He shouted, his fists clenching at his sides. "Odin did this?" He asked, motioning to the outside.

Frigga sighed, and tilted her head to the side. "Odin thought it would be best if you believed that Christa was dead, and I, despite my heart, believed him, but I don't believe it anymore, Loki." She stated, stepping towards him. "You need her, as she needs you."

Loki scoffed, and glared at his mother. "I don't need anyone."

Frigga's shoulders sagged as she stepped forward. "You do, my son."

He whirled around, and glared at her. "I'm not your son!" He shouted, throwing his arms out.

She lifted her chin higher. "Yes, you are." She stated, her eyes brimming with tears. "No matter what you may think, you will always be my son." She added, proudly.

Loki swallowed, and his eyes filled with tears. "Where was she?" He asked, holding her eyes.

Frigga sighed, and nodded. "Midgard," She answered, truthfully.

Loki's eyes widened, as he realized what that meant. "How long?" He asked, cracking at the words.

"Ten years," She answered, watching his face turn to devastation. "She still loves you, Loki." She added, despite everything else.

Loki swallowed, and turned his back on his mother. "I know." He whispered, bowing his head.

Frigga sighed, and bowed her head. "I'll come to see you soon." She whispered, smiling at his back.

He turned to look at her, and sighed when he found her gone.

**~XXX~**

"How are you going to get him out if he's guarded, Christa?" Jane asked, later that afternoon.

Christa shook her head. "I don't, but I've got to try." She stated, shaking her head.

Jane shook her head. "What can I do?" She asked, looking at her friend.

Christa shook her head, bowing it, as her hand touched Jane's arm. "You need to rest, Jane. The Aether…"

"Is fine for now." Jane interrupted, smiling. "Besides, Thor is doing his best to make sure that I don't let it engulf me, or whatever it is I'm supposed to say." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Christa smiled, and squeezed her friend's hand. "He loves you." She whispered, bowing her head.

Jane smiled, and squeezed her friend's hand in comfort. "Loki loves you." She whispered, as Christa swallowed, and nodded.

"I know which is why I can't leave him in that prison cell." She stated, shaking her head. "Besides, I think he may know of a way to remove the Aether from you, without harming you." She added, her eyes narrowing.

Jane tilted her head to the side. "How do you know?" She asked, gently.

Christa swallowed, and licked her lips. "When we first met, Loki was in the Asgardian library, reading the history of Asgard." She remembered, fondly. "He always loved to read, and always absorbed the knowledge, hoping to impress Odin with his studies." She stated with mild malice.

Jane nodded, and studied her friend. "And you think, he read about how to remove this from my body." She stated, wanting it to be a question.

Christa nodded, and sighed. "It's worth a try to ask." She responded, bowing her head.

Jane smiled, and leaned forward. "You must love him very much, to justify breaking him out of prison just to be with him again." She stated, lowly.

Christa blushed, and turned her head. "Wouldn't you do it for Thor?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

Jane smiled, and a gleam appeared in her eyes. "In a heartbeat."

**~XXX~**

Loki reached beneath his shirt, and touched the small mark on his chest. He remembered the day he placed the mark on his chest, just above his heart.

It had served as a reminder of the one he loved. Of her, and now he didn't need it.

He smiled, as he turned his head, and found her standing next to the grid. "You're risking a lot by coming in here twice." He remarked, watching her smile in her loving way.

"Well, what can I say; you have that effect on me." She stated, stepping closer.

He chuckled, and scooted closer to the window. "Why didn't you contact me when I was Midgard?" He asked, watching her eyes fill with sadness.

"I wanted to, Loki, God knows, I wanted to." Christa answered, stepping as close as she could, wanting to break through the grid, and hold him.

"But…" Loki whispered, holding her eyes.

She let the tears fall from her eyes, as she held his. "Odin was watching me at the time, and I couldn't."

Loki growled, and slammed his back against the wall. "Odin…"

She lifted her hand, and wanted it to move through the grid. "I kept up with your…exploits." She remarked, after a moment. "What happened, Loki?" She asked, causing him to open his eyes to gaze at her with sadness reaching in the depths.

"You died, Christa." He answered, brokenly, trying to mask his pain.

She swallowed, and closed her eyes as her head bowed. "Still, you didn't have to shut off your love." She stated, hearing him growl, darkly.

"I never shut it off." He stated, lowly, roughly "Love was the only thing that kept me going, and steadied my actions against Odin and Thor." He added, watching her lift her eyes to his. "If anything you helped me see the truth."

She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "What truth?" She asked, softly, her heart breaking with every word he spoke.

He swallowed, hard, and placed the mask he wore so many times to others over his face. "That I was never truly loved."

She backed up, and shook her head. "Loki…" She whispered, her eyes filled with fear and heartbreak.

Loki swallowed, and shook his head. "Christa…"

She covered her mouth with her hand, and backed away. "I never stopped, Loki, and I never will. No matter how dark you make your heart." She whispered, shaking her head.

Loki bit his tongue as he watched her disappear up the stairs, and away from his heart. He closed his eyes at the pain, and shook his head.

"Brilliant, Loki…just brilliant." He muttered, shaking his head against the wall. His heart breaking along with his hardened soul.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Like I said, this chapter got Loki'd! (For those of you who know what that means...CHEERS! I'm not the only nerd out there!)**

**Anyway, my Spring Semester of college has ended, so this is my little...hooray!**

**I hope you still enjoy this, and I haven't lost any of you!**

**Next Chapter: Odin suspects something is wrong. Christa and Frigga's lives are put in danger. Loki suffers.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
